As memory arrays are embedded into the microprocessors that are used in a diversity of consumer products, the trend toward portable products suggests conserving power by lowering the operating voltage of the electronic devices. Additionally, process scaling may be used to reduce the area needed for the memory array and logic functions in an effort to lower the product costs. However, process scaling poses problems, especially at the low operating voltage potentials, that may result in high leakage currents and high standby power consumption. As the process is scaled, of particular importance is the thin gate-oxide of transistors used in memories, latches and logic used to store state values.
The thin gate-oxides may cause large drain-to-source currents and gate leakage currents that may be appreciable during a standby mode. Thus, there is a continuing need for better ways to provide flexibility for operating a microprocessor, memory or other circuit having thin gate-oxides while preserving low standby currents.